terranfuturehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Notepad
Colony info China info China colony - Hangzhou Place names - Li'nan Tonglu Chun'An FuChunJiang Fuying Zinjiazhen hong taiyang (red sun) shao fengbao (burning storm) chinese water world colony - read wuyue in wikipedia Provinces: Anhui, Fujian, Gansu, Guangdong, Guizhou, Hainan, Hebei, Heilongjiang, Henan, Hubei, Hunan, Jiangsu, Jiangxi, Jilin, Liaoning, Qinghai, Shaanxi, Shandong, Shanxi, Sichuan, Yunnan, Zhejiang, Taiwan, Guangxi, Nei Mongol, Ningxia, Xinjiang, Xizang Cities: Guangzhou, Shanghai, Shantou, Shenzhen, Tianjin, Chengdu, Dongguan, Hangzhou, Wuhan, Shenyang, Xi'an, Nanjing, Chongqing, Quanzhou, Wenzhou, Qingdao, Suzhou, Harbin, Qiqihar, Xiamen, Zhengzhou, Jinan, Nanchang, Dalian, Changsha, Taiyuan, Shijiazhuang, Kunming, Wuxi, Changchun, Ningbo, Zibo, Hefei, Changzhou, Taizhou, Tangshan, Nantong, Nanning, Guiyang, Ürümqi, Fuzhou, Huai'an, Xuzhou, Linyi, Lanzhou, Yangzhou, Huizhou, Anshan, Huaibei, Haikou, Yiwu, Baotou, Liuzhou, Anyang, Hohhot, Jilin, Putian, Xiangtan, Yantai, Luoyang, Huainan, Nanchong, Jiangmen, Nanyang, Baoding, Fuyang, Tai'an, Suzhou, Lu'an, Datong, Yancheng, Zhanjiang, Tengzhou, Huangshi, Jiangyin, Weifang, Yinchuan, Changshu, Zhuhai, Dengzhou, Cixi, Changde, Pizhou, Baoji, Suqian, Daqing, Bozhou, Handan, Panjin, Wenling, Ma'anshan, Zigong, Fushun, Mianyang, Yingkou, Yichang, Heze, Chifeng, Guilin, Yingkou, Xiangyang, Haicheng, Rugao, Xuchang, Neijiang, Zhangjiagang, Yixing, Fuqing, Zhaoqing, Xinyang, Liaocheng, Maoming, Jiaxing, Zhenjiang, Xining, Tianshui, Ganzhou, Huazhou, Qujing, Dingzhou, Wuhu, Zhuji, Xingtai, Jingzhou, Shouguang, Yuzhou, Bazhong, Zoucheng, Jining, Zunyi, Jinzhou, Guigang, Zhucheng, Jinhua, Hengyang, Taixing, Zhangqiu, Zhuzhou, Lianyungang, Ezhou, Pingdingshan, Qinhuangdao, Linhai, Benxi, Wuwei, Hezhou, Zaoyang, Xiangcheng, Dongying, Yueyang, Laiwu, Bengbu, Qidong, Mudanjiang, Danyang, Wuchuan, Feicheng, Xianyang, Linfen, Xinyi, Weihai, Haimen, Xinxiang, Zaozhuang, Kaifeng, Hengyang, Shaoxing, Jiamusi, Suihua, Langfang, Jiaozuo, Rizhao, Zhoushan, Yibin, Kashgar, Dandong, Panzhihua, Anqing, Huludao, Shaoyang, Binzhou, Zhangzhou, Fuxin, Dezhou, Yangjiang, Tieling, Liaoyang, Puyang, Yulin, Jingjiang, Zhangzhou, Jiujiang, Taizhou, Chuzhou, Macau, Cangzhou, Aksu, Beihai, Zhoukou, Hegang, Nanping, Chaozhou No other location or vessel allowed to be called Beijing Main Rivers (Jiang): Huang He (Yellow), Chang Jiang (Yangtze), Jinsha Jiang (upper Yangtze), Zhujiang (Pearl), Hongshui Red), Heilongjiang (Black Dragon) Major rivers : Liaohe, Haihe, Qiantang, Lancang. Minor rivers/ tributaries: Anzi, Argun, Bai, Bailong, Baishui, Beijiang, Beilun, Beipan, Cao E, Caopo, , Chao, Chaobai, Chi, Dadu, Dahei, Dai, Dajing, Dajixi, Daliao, Daling, Daoni, Daqing, Dashi, Daxia, Dongjiang, Du, Fen, Fengxi, Fuhe, Fujiang, Fushui, Fuzhou, Gan, Gongshui, Gou, Gu, Guan, Guijiang, Guo, Guxi, Hai, Hailar, Han, Heng, Huai, Huang, Huangbo, Huangpu, Huifa, Hun, Jialing, Jiao, Jin, Jing, Jingshan, Jiujiang, Jiulong, Juma, Kherlen, Kuye, Lian, Liao Jiang, Lijiang, Lishui, Liu, Liuchong, Liugu, Liuxihe, Lixian, Long, Longchuan, Loushui, Lü, Luan, Luo, Luosuo, Machuan, Mei, Mihe, Miluo, Min, Mudan, Mulan, Muli, Muma, Nanju, Nanla, Nanpan, Nanwen, Nanya, Nen, Ning, Ou, Qian, Qin, Qingshui, Qingshuihe, Qingxi, Qingyi, Qu, Qujiang, Rong, Sanggan, Sanhe, Sanxikou, Shaying, Shennong Stream, Shi, Shiguan, Shu, Shuxi, Si, Songacha, Songhua, Taizi, Ting, Tongtian, Tuhai, Tuo, Wei, Woken, Wu, Wuding, Xiang, Xiaoqing, Xiaorun, Xiaoshui, Xijiang, Xikou, Xiliao, Xin, Xin Tahe, Xinan, Xinfeng, Xitiao, Xunjiang, Yalong, Yan, Yanghe, Yantai, Ying, Yishui, Yong, Yongding, Yongjiang, You, Youjiang, Yuanjiang, Yue, Yujiang, Yuxi, Zhang, Zhang, Zhangseng, Zhaxi, Zhengshui, Zihe, Zijiang, Zuli, Zuojiang Lakes: Hulun, Hongze, Dongting, Poyang. Taiping, Chao, Hongze, Gaoyou, Tai, Shijiu, Poyang Islands: Nansha, Xisha, Diaoyu Dynasty: Xia, Shang, Xi Zhou, Dong Zhou, Xi Han, Dong Han, Xi Jìn, Dong Jìn, Nan Bei Chao, Tang, Da Li Guo, Bei Song, Nan Song, Liao, Jin, Xi Xia, Yuan, Ming, Qing Indian info River '''= Ganges, Brahmaputra, Yamuna, Kosi, Godavari, Mahanadi, Kaveri, Narmada, Tapti, Ganga, Chambal, Bori '''Mountains = Hills = Chin Kachin Khasi Mizo States= Arunachal Pradesh, Assam,Bihar, Chhattisgarh, Goa, Gujarat, Haryana, Himachal Pradesh, Jammu, Kashmir,Jharkhand, Karnataka, Kerala, Madhya Pradesh, Maharashtra, Manipur, Meghalaya,Mizoram, Nagaland, Odisha, Punjab, Rajasthan, Sikkim, Tamil Nadu, Telangana,Tripura, Uttar Pradesh, Uttarakhand, West Bengal Cities = Hyderabad, Vijayawada, Itanagar, Dispur, Patna, Raipur, Panaji, Gandhinagar, Chandigarh, Shimla, Srinagar, Jammu, Ranchi, Bangalore, Thiruvananthapuram, Bhopal, Mumbai, Imphal, Shillong, Aizawl, Kohima, Bhubaneswar, Chandigarh, Jaipur, Gangtok, Chennai, Agartala, Lucknow, Dehradun, Visakhapatnam, Guwahati, Ahmedabad, Faridabad, Indore, Jamshedpur, Dimapur, Kanpur, Ludhiana, Pondicherry Brazil info Rivers: '''Amazonas, Paraná, Iguaçu, Negro, São Francisco, Xingu, Madeira, Tapajós, Javari, Juruá, Purus, Solimões, Madeira, Tapajós, , Tocantins '''State: Acre, Alagoas, Amapá, Amazonas, Bahia, Ceará, Espírito Santo, Goiás, Maranhão, Mato Grosso, Mato Grosso do Sul, Minas Gerais, Pará, Paraíba, Paraná, Pernambuco, Piauí, Rio de Janeiro, Rio Grande do Norte, Rio Grande do Sul, Rondônia, Roraima, Santa Catarina, São Paulo, Sergipe, Tocantins, City: Rio Branco, Maceió, Macapá, Manaus, Salvador, Fortaleza, Brasília, Vitória, Goiânia, São Luís, Cuiabá, Campo Grande, Belo Horizonte, Belém, João Pessoa, Curitiba, Recife, Teresina, Rio de Janeiro, Natal, Porto Alegre, Porto Velho, Boa Vista, Florianópolis, São Paulo, Aracaju, Palmas, Alternate biology Chirality In known Earth-based life, amino acids are almost universally of the L form and sugars are of the D form. Molecules of opposite chirality have identical chemical properties to their mirrored forms, so life that used D amino acids or L sugars may be possible; molecules of such a chirality, however, would be incompatible with organisms using the opposing chirality molecules Silicon (alternate to carbon) Silanes, which are chemical compounds of hydrogen and silicon that are analogous to the alkane hydrocarbons, are highly reactive with water, and long-chain silanes spontaneously decompose. Molecules incorporatingpolymers of alternating silicon and oxygen atoms instead of direct bonds between silicon, known collectively as silicones, are much more stable. It has been suggested that silicone-based chemicals would be more stable than equivalent hydrocarbons in a sulfuric-acid-rich environment, as is found in some extraterrestrial locations Even so, biogenic silica is used by some Earth life, such as the silicate skeletal structure of diatoms. Silicon compounds may possibly be biologically useful under temperatures or pressures different from the surface of a terrestrial planet Arsenic (alternate to phosphorus) Arsenic is chemically similar to phosphorus and is incorporated into the biochemistry of some organisms, while poisonous for most life forms on Earth, Sulfur (semi-substitute for oxygenation) The biological use of sulfur as an electron acceptor is widespread and can be traced back 3.5 billion years on Earth, thus predating the use of molecular oxygen.20 Sulfur-reducing bacteria can utilize elemental sulfur instead of oxygen, reducing sulfur to hydrogen sulfide (H2S) Potential for sulfur oxides to replace carbon oxides eg SO2 instead of CO2 ???? Ammonia (alternate to water) At 1 atm pressure ammonia's melting and boiling points are between −78 °C (195 K) and −33 °C (240 K). At 60 atm, ammonia melts at −77 °C (196 K) and boils at 98 °C (371 K). Chemical reactions generally proceed more slowly at a lower temperature. Therefore, ammonia-based life, if it exists, might metabolize more slowly and evolve more slowly than life on Earth. lower temperatures could also enable living systems to use chemical species which at Earth temperatures would be too unstable to be useful Ammonia + water (alternate to water) Ammonia and ammonia–water mixtures remain liquid at temperatures far below the freezing point of pure water, so such biochemistries might be well suited to planets and moons orbiting outside the water-based habitability zone eg under the surface of Saturn's moon Titan Atmospheric appearance effects Sunrise effects http://www.halcyonmaps.com/sun-replaced-with-other-stars/ M type .144 mass = deep red M type .3 =red orange highlights G type .78 = paler but similar orange than G type 1.1 = more yellow than orange F type 1.4 = yellow A type 2 = bleached out yellow High noble gas atmos Helium makes pale yellow lightning Neon makes red lightning Argon makes purple lightning Krypton makes almost white lightning Xenon makes blue white lightning Category:Copied